Untitled yet
by Nishikawa Azura
Summary: Percakapan antara dua orang gadis menjelang hari bahagia bagi salah satu diantaranya.  Slight ShinRan.  Enjoy!


Halo.. Saya kembali...! Dengan penname baru, saya mau meramaikan lagi fandom DC/Case Closed Indonesia yang ternyata makin rame aja. Akhirnya terbit juga nih story, setelah sekian lama tersembunyi di dalam buku! Haha.. Oia, saya belom nemu judul yang pas buat story ini. Buat yang punya ide atau yang mau kasih saran, dipersilahkan memberi tau saya. Entah lewat review atau PM atau e-mail. Ditunggu ya...

Satu lagi, apapun ceritanya, just enjoy this, okay!

Disc : I don't own anything but the story.

* * *

Di sebuah sudut ruangan, duduk dua orang gadis yang saling berhadapan, di depan sebuah meja bundar yang membuat jarak diantara mereka. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya hembusan angin semilir yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka yang terdengar lirih.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara dingin Shiho terdengar menggema di ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, tak bolehkah?" Ran tersenyum manis pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku? Aku hanya seorang ilmuwan nekat yang telah membuat racun jahat untuk organisasi, aku adalah orang jahat yang telah membuat kekasihmu mengecil dan memisahkan kalian berdua, membuat kalian menderita dan..."

"Cukup!" Ran mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membuat isyarat pada Shiho untuk berhenti bicara. Ketika Shiho tidak meneruskan ucapannya lagi, Ran menurunkan tangannya, menyilangkan jemarinya satu sama lain dan menatap lurus ke arah wanita di hadapannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau tidak menghargai dirimu sendiri? Hubunganmu dengan Organisasi itu hanya masa lalu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus menganggap dirimu hina, hah?"

_Bukankah aku memang hina?_

Ran mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Shiho. "Aku ingin kita menjadi teman, hanya diantara kita. Hanya kau dan aku. Tanpa perlu ada Shinichi diantara kita. Saat ini, aku berbicara sebagai seorang wanita biasa yang ingin menjalin persahabatan denganmu. Suara Ran terdengar tenang.

Di lain pihak, Shiho masih menatap Ran dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Ran tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena kau adalah teman Shinichi. Dan meskipun aku dan dia akan segera menikah, aku masih merupakan sahabat baiknya. Tidak berlebihan bukan, jika aku pun ingin berteman denganmu?"

Shiho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Apa kau sadar, bahwa wanita inilah yang telah membuatmu menderita selama ini? Bahwa wanita inilah yang telah memisahkanmu dari kekasihmu selama sekian lama?"

Ran mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ingin berteman denganku? Apa Shinichi yang telah mempengaruhimu, mengatakan padamu betapa kesepiannya diriku, dan membujukmu agar mau berteman denganku?"

Ran diam. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih poci teh di samping kanannya, menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua buah cangkir sampai cangkir itu terisi penuh. Satu cangkirnya ia sodorkan ke arah Shiho, sedangkan yang satunya diangkat untuk diminumnya sendiri. Setelah menyesap sedikit isi cangkirnya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu di hadapannya, ia kembali bicara. "Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau ini hanya diantara kita. Shinichi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini, bahkan ia tidak tahu aku mengundangmu kesini hari ini. Dan kurasa ia tidak perlu tahu," Ran menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku tahu kau yang telah memisahkan kami, tapi pada akhirnya, kau juga bukan, yang membuat kami bersatu kembali?"

Shiho diam. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Melihat wajah Ran yang tetap tersenyum meskipun diberondong oleh kata-kata dinginnya, membuat Shiho seolah melihat siluet kakaknya yang terpantul dari gadis berambut panjang itu. Kakak yang amat disayanginya, yang merupakan pelindungnya yang akan rela mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk dirinya. Bahkan nyawanya.

"Dengar, Shiho-san," ucapan Ran membuyarkan lamunan Shiho tentang sosok kakaknya. "Bulan depan aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Shinichi. Aku tahu kau membenciku untuk itu. Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu, tapi keinginanku berteman denganmu benar-benar tulus dan sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shinichi. Tidak ada."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku membencimu karena kalian akan menikah?" tanya Shiho agak bergetar.

"Ayolah, Shiho-san. Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku ini juga perempuan, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa merelakan hal yang satu ini. Maafkan aku," Ran menjawab lirih. "Tapi kau harus percaya saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi tentu saja semua itu terserah padamu."

_D__ia.. Dia masih memikirkan perasaanku. Bahkan Ia meminta maaf padaku untuk sesuatu yang sudah menjadi takdirnya! Mungkinkah aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia JAUH lebih mulia daripada aku? Atau apakah aku hanya enggan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia peduli padaku? Lihatlah dirimu, Ran. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu betapa berharganya dirimu! Merendah di hadapanku? Apakah ini gila?_

"Shiho-san?" panggil Ran perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Maaf telah mengganggumu". Ran tersenyum simpul dan membuat gerakan untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Vermouth memberimu codename Angel?" Ran berhenti bergerak. Ditatapnya Shiho dengan heran.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki sebuah codename?"

"Well, Vermouth yang memberikannya. Dan kau tahu kenapa Ia menjulukimu Angel?" Ran menggeleng. "Karena itulah dirimu. Lihat betapa kau telah menunjukkan padaku bahwa codename itu sangat cocok untukmu," Ran masih tidak bergeming. "Dan kurasa tidak berlebihan jika seorang malaikat sepertimu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

"Maksudmu, kau mau menerimaku jadi temanmu?"

"Tentu saja"

Seketika wajah Ran bersemi. Senyum merekah di bibirnya yang kemerahan.

"Terimakasih, Shiho-san"

_Mengejutkan bukan? Seorang malaikat bisa tersenyum__ manis karena seseorang sepertiku. Penghuni langit mungkin akan terkejut, atau tertawa menghina?_

"Ayo kita bersalaman sebagai tanda pertemanan kita" ajak Ran yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shiho. Dengan satu gerakan kecil, Shiho menyambut uluran tangan itu dan keduanya pun bersalaman untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang teman.

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku harus membuat cookies untuk acara nanti sore. Hah, bodohnya aku," Ran tiba-tiba terhenyak dan menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut, Shiho-san?"

"Tapi, aku belum pernah memasak sesuatu sebelumnya"

"Tidak apa, nanti ku ajari kau. Ayo!" Ran menarik tangan Shiho ke arah dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Ran memberikan celemek pada Shiho. Sementara Shiho memakai celemek itu, Ran mengeluarkan peralatan masak dari dalam lemari dan bahan-bahan membuat cookies dari lemari es.

"Pertama, masukkan dulu tepungnya lalu tambahkan telur seperti ini. Kocok perlahan. Jika sudah, masukkan menteganya dan kocok lagi sampai tercampur merata. Ini cobalah" Ran menyerahkan mangkuk berisi adonan kepada Shiho, agar Shiho bisa mengaduknya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika adonannya rusak?"

"Tak apa, namanya juga belajar. Ayo, jangan takut!"

Shiho mulai mengocoknya perlahn, dengan arahan dari Ran yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

_Ini pertama kalinya aku belajar memasak. Sejak kecil, aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh peralatan memasak. Di organisasi, aku hanya berkutat di dalam laboratorium__ dengan ribuan tabung kimia, tanpa pernah memikirkan sedikitpun tentang kegiatan wanita yang satu ini_

"Sekarang, masukkan susunya sedikit demi sedikit dan..."

_Wanita ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dan apakah selama ini aku membencinya? Marahi aku, Kak. Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa semua orang mencintainya._

"Nah, lihat! Adonannya jadi bukan? Kau terlalu menganggap remeh dirimu, Shiho-san. Dan sekarang saatnya membentuk cookies-cookies ini" belum selesai Ran bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu dapur.

"Hey Ran, kenapa kau tidak.. Shiho? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku, di dapur ini?" spontan dua wanita itu menoleh. Dan di sana, di ambang pintu dapur, berdiri seorang Kudo Shinichi dengan wajah yang keheranan.

"Aku sedang belajar membuat kue" jawab Shiho ringan.

"Apa? Kau apa? Membuat kue? Shiho Miyano? Hahaha..."

"Tertawalah sesuka hatimu, tantei-san" Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Kau.." Shinichi tetap tertawa. Memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak mampu mengendalikan rasa geli yang diakibatkan oleh seorang-Shiho-yang-membuat-kue.

"Hentikan tawamu, Shinichi! Atau ku patahkan rahangmu!" ujar Ran yang mencoba terlihat galak, bahkan untuk Shinichi sekalipun.

"Haha,, iya.. maaf..maaf.." Shinichi mulai mengatur napasnya, terbatuk perlahan dan mengurangi tawanya. Mugkin ia tidak mau cari perkara dengan membantah sang Master Karate yang lemah lembut ini. "Maaf..maaf.. Aku hanya sulit membayangkan, orang yang biasanya berkutat dengan tabung kimia, kini berkutat dengan telur dan tepung."

"Setidaknya Ia sedang berusaha" jawab Ran.

"Iya..iya.. Jadi ini sebabnya mengapa kau tidak sempat membukakan pintu untukku meskipun aku mengetuk berkali-kali?"

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar ada pintu diketuk"

"Hhh.. Oh ya, ku belikan takoyaki untukmu. Ku letakkan di sini saja ya" Shinichi melangkah ke dapur dan meletakkan bungkusan di tangannya di atas meja.

"Benarkah? Aww... Terima kasih" Ran tersenyum manis pada Shinichi, membuat pipinya memerah dan lututnya gemetar.

_Aku akan memberitahu be__tapa manisnya ia saat tersenyum saat hari pernikahan kami nanti._

Ran kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shiho yang mulai membagi adonan tadi menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan melupakan sejenak kehadiran Shinichi. Shiho sedang melakukan semua instruksi dari Ran, saat tiba-tiba Shinichi berdiri di belakang Ran, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Ran dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Ran terkejut dan tersipu kali ini.

"Shinichi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ran.

"Ran guru yang baik, bukan?" tanya Shinichi pada Shiho. Mengacuhkan Ran yang mulai protes akan tindakannya.

"Kalau kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua, aku bisa pergi dari sini" jawab Shiho yang mulai melepas celemeknya.

"Tunggu, Shiho-san. Kalau ada yang perlu pergi dari sini, maka dia saja" Ran mendorong Shinichi perlahan, tapi tidak mampu. Shinichi tergelak.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan pada tunanganmu, Ran" Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran dan mencium pipi Ran perlahan. Muka Ran memerah, membuatnya ingin lari dan membenamkan wajahnya di bawah bantal.

_Well, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Jangan membuang waktu di sini._

"Tidak apa, Ran-san. Lagipula aku harus mulai mengemasi barang-barangku."

"Kau jadi pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Shinichi yang tetap tidak melepaskan kedua lengannya dari pinggang Ran.

"Ya. Aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan studiku di sana"

"Tapi, kau masih sempat datang ke acara pernikahan kami kan?" tanya Ran dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

"Tenang saja Ran-san. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang malaikat mendapatkan keinginannya"

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu kau di acara itu. Terima kasih, Shiho-san"

Shiho mengangguk kecil dan meletakkan celemeknya di atas meja. "Well, sampai jumpa bulan depan. Ran-san, terima kasih telah mengajariku membuat cookies hari ini. Dan kau, Kudo-kun, jagalah Ran-san baik-baik"

Shinichi hanya memberikan cengiran kuda pada Shiho. Shiho pun melangkah keluar dapur, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekali lagi. Meskipun ia sudah berjanji agar bisa ikhlas, tapi tetap saja ada sebersit rasa perih di satu bagian kecil hatinya, saat dilihatnya Shinichi memutar tubuh Ran, menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut dari wajah Ran dan mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ran.

_Malaikat yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang d__ia inginkan

* * *

_

Suka? Enggak? Setuju untuk dibuat sequel-nya? Silahkan review untuk kasih tau saya.

Ja!


End file.
